The Last Time Around
by Kiariad
Summary: Life is about as strange as it gets at Hogwarts School. Jack has to hook at least one set of her friends, probably more, pass OWLs, survive an emotional rollercoaster and find out why someone insists on putting stamps on Wizard post. Deep joy. JPLE
1. Meet me

**A/N:**So, this is my first HP fic that I've decided to publish. Mainly 'cos one of my best friends (marauder-and-lily-i-love, read her HP fics!) has talked me into it. I know I should finish **Shikha's Story** but I wrote this in one day when I was real sick recently. They've just been sitting there - all three, so I gave in and said yeah, I'll post them tonight. That was three days ago, but what the hell.

**Disclaimer:**My first name is not 'Joanna', see where I'm going with this: don't own it.

* * *

This is an introduction. Introducing me to you. This is a sort-of tradition in my family; both my mother, her mother and so on, _documented_ their last years at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Mum and Grandma got engaged in their last year – and I have a horrible feeling that they expect me to find _my_ true love. This is an issue since my last boyfriend was Remus (Lupin) – and we drifted by the end of sixth year. So really, this is not great. But I'm doing this anyway, because it's a nice thing to have.

Really, me and Remus are still very close, but not _that_ close – if you see my point. In fact, I'm quite close with most of the Marauders, namely James and Sirius. Peter, I used to. We all did. But lately… he's started to drift. He's more vindictive; while James and Sirius and mellowed, Peter has got worse. So he's out. But the others … fair enough.

Closer than most but not as close as some. We first got close when Remus and I started dating in fifth year. We stayed friends, and I stayed friends with the others. Sirius is a great friend – so long as you don't date him. James is also a great friend mine, but the dating is no issue as he is _still_ totally enamoured with Lily.

Lily herself is also one of my good friends. We were charms partners – she's great I'm not, it works. Along with her best friend Sophie, who is from Indian descent but grew up in America. Weird combo that has left her more excitable than chipmunk on speed. But she's happy and bouncy and great if you need cheering up. Lily is the giver of advice and a level head.

One who _isn't_ level headed is **my** best friend; Mimi. She has a fearsome temper and crazy moodswings. By crazy, I mean dye her hair purple and have studs all up one ear crazy. Entertaining though, great for sarcasm. My other best friend is Danny Hargreaves. A burly guy, he towers over me. He's nearly 6"5' and has blond hair and blue eyes. He's reportedly a heartthrob – if the school gossips are to be believed, but he and Mimi obviously fancy one another. Doesn't stop the bitchier ones, but hey. Unfortunately, neither of them has noticed and think the other sees them as merely a friend, I am left in the middle. Feeling short.

You see, Danny is 6"5 and Mimi is 5"8, but I am only 5"4. Just. And I'm skinny. Not because I diet or anything; I love my food too much. I just have inherited skinny-ness from my parents. Not nice skinny – but all-round, flat, straight skinny-ness. I have torso almost like a boy with a small waist and a flat chest. Not your natural beauty. To top it off, I have black hair cut just above my shoulders in layers, pale skin (I can't get a tan if I try) and dark blue eyes.

But that's just me. I'd tell you about the others, but that'll just crop up anyway. In fact, there's nothing more to tell. It's time to sit back, relax, and hope things don't get too bad.

Fingers crossed – we'll need all the help we can get.

And before I forget, my name is Jacqueline, but you can call me Jack. And most importantly: **I am a witch**.

* * *

**A/N: **I shall immediately post the next few chapters that have already been written. I've said it before, that little bottom in the bottom left makes authors very happy!


	2. Begin again

The second part of the three I have already written. So yeah. I'm not too sure about this... It seems a little _bitty_. Eh well, every chapter is a new lesson, right?

**Disclaimer:** The key is in the name: _Fan_Fiction. I am a _Fan_ and I am writing _Fiction _based on someones elses _Fiction._ Therefore, I do not own anything you recognise. Duh.

* * *

I sat in the carriage with Lily, Sophie, Mimi and Danny (who had brought his cousin Alex). Sad goodbyes had been said, my mother had cried, my father had hugged me several times. There was much waving and distress. But now we were well on our way, out of London and into green fields.

In fact, so far, so good. There had been a slight hiccup when Lily had found out that James was Head Boy, but at least she didn't kill him. Close call though.

Now, I was lazing against Danny next to Mimi, opposite Lily, Sophie and Alex – the only Ravenclaw in the compartment. The conversation was at a lull – dangerous; as you never knew what one of the slightly nuttier ones would come out with.

"D'you think James and Lily will finally get it together this year?" Sophie shifted as she stared reflectively into the distance.

"I hope so, you lot don't have to deal with him, I do. And he's driving me mad." I do as well. It's amazing the amount of time he can spend talking about Lily. The redhead herself spoke up.

"I _am_ right here you know." She snaps.

"Oh, we know." Smirked Mimi.

As she spoke, the door to our compartment slid open to reveal a lounging Sirius Black. He was wearing a midnight blue shirt with the top few buttons undone. Combined with his trademark lazy grin and longish hair, he made a swoon-worthy picture. I felt like the compartment just got a lot smaller – not that it was huge to start with. Do I have a crush on Sirius Black? Apparently. Let's face it; even Lily's had a crush on him at one point – though we swore never to mention it again.

"Can I help you Padfoot?" And no, I don't know why they have these nicknames. I can guess at Moony's, which is one of the reasons we drifted; he was worried that he wasn't good enough or some crap. But I digress.

"Prongs wants to ask your advice."

"What, now?" Sirius rolls his eyes and shoves his hands in his pocket, collapsing against the doorframe. Thank God there are no SB FanGirls around – and before you ask, yes, they have badges.

"Yes _now_." I sighed, picking myself up and hopping over all our possessions strewn on the floor.

"Lead on then, let's get it over with." Except I trip and go flying forwards. If I were normal, I would go flying into his arms, feel thrilled and then turn beet red. However, I'm not, so I go flying into the wall and end up lying at his feet. Ow. Nice view though. He crouched down.

"Having fun?" I swat at him.

"Help me up, you moron." I held out my hand and he dragged me up. Turning to my friends, who were watching in varying states of amusement, and I gave them a half-hearted wave.

"See ya later." Sirius grabs my wrist, towing me out the door.

"Come _on_ Jack, he's driving us up the wall."

The compartment door shut with a resounding click and I was dragged towards the Marauder carriage.

xXxXx

Sitting in between Sirius and Remus, as we watch James pace and rant. I find myself comparing me and them. They are all tall; Sirius is the tallest at 6"1, then James at 6"0 and finally Remus 5"10. So I feel short. And they're all highly attractive. Sirius is, by all accounts, a demi-God. Black hair that falls into his eyes, stormy eyes and great physique, he has nearly the entire female population swooning at his feet – minus me (well, that's the theory), Sophie, Lily and Mimi. James too, is 'dead hot' – not my words. But with those deep, hazel eyes, he has won many hearts. Or so they tell me as they try to get my to give him notes from them. Remus too, is striking, scars aside. He has warm caramel eyes and a charming smile. Skinny, he looks like an old fashioned gentleman, especially when he smiles and holds the door. To top it off – quite literally – he's got longish golden-brown hair that flops into his eyes. Very cute.

I have layered black hair, that won't even go into a ponytail properly; only a little goes in at the base of my head, the rest just flows free getting in way. Sort of makes a girl feel inferior.

Ah, James is looking me expectantly. Apparently I zoned out again. When in doubt, look at Remus hopefully. He'll fill you in. The puppy-eyes seem to be working because he's sighing and rolling his eyes. I love manipulating people.

"Short version, James is terrified because it's his last year and he's worried that him and Lily won't get it together before the year ends so he'll never see her again."

"The usual then?" Remus nods, before retreating to his book as James lets out a strangled yelp. Sighing, I move over to his side and give him a hug.

"Look Prongsie, we'll get you and Lils together, I promise. But you have to take my advice this year, Kay? 'Cos otherwise it'll never work. Got that? He nods and covers his eyes. I'll take that as a yes. "Look, do you trust me?" James gave a strangled noise; which – for the sake of argument – I'll take as a yes. "Well then, everything will be fine. What mischief have you cooked up so far?" I'll give you some advice, if you are ever in town and need to distract the Marauders; talk pranks. However, if you are trying to stop them pranking, the point is moot, but it's better than nothing.

"Well, you know that new caretaker's assistant? Filch? And his foul kitten? We were thinking purple." Sirius shifted so he was sitting cross legged with his hands resting on his knees. It was all business now.

"And the Slytherin's quidditch robes?" Remus added from behind his book, "Well, something along the lines of red and gold. Nothing they'll hate more. Then to pay them back for the trouble we're in after that, we'll dye the Hufflepuffs green and silver. Let them take the heat for a bit." James sat up grinning, to add his two-pence.

"And we were thinking, the effects of putting large amounts of dung bombs (God bless you Zonko's) in the Slytherin common room or beds or both would be highly entertaining." I grinned; I could just _see_ Malfoy's face now. Oh, good times ahead. Good times.

xXxXx

By the time the boys had outlined everything they could think of – and believe, there was a lot, it was time to change. I said my goodbyes to Prongs, Padfoot and Remus and went to the girl's bathroom to change. My uniform consist (predictably – but just in case you're not sure) of black trousers, a white long-sleeved shirt with the cuffs pushed to my elbows, Gryffindor tie, black shoes, a bunch of crap – consisting of: several Turkish evil-eye bracelets; various bangles; a fair few string friendship bracelets; a French name bracelet that says 'Jack'; and other doodahs picked up from various countries when on holiday (including my vulture one) on one wrist and finally my watch.

My watch used to belong to my father – he died last year. I still miss him, but I know that he's gone now but I'll see him when I die. He left me his watch. I had to punch several extra holes in the strap due to skinny wrists, but I love. The strap is brown leather that by now is worn and smooth and the timepiece itself is gold. My father got the face from his father but the old strap didn't last so he had to get this one.

Unfortunately, I have to hide my wrists whenever the Arithmancy professor comes around or she'd skin me.

Once prepared, I grabbed my black robe and stuffed my jeans and polo top into a bag (I came in my school shoes). I made my way back to my original compartment as it had my trunk in it. And my cat. At least, I hope it has my cat. Holly would be dead cross if I left her at home. I definitely brought her to the station; I remember the scratching she gave Malfoy. Bless her.

To my intense relief, when I slid open the door, I saw her ensconced on Lily's lap. She gave me a nasty look, but at least I still had her. You might be worried that I would think I had left her at home, but I did it before in second year. Ever since then, I've been terrified of leaving her behind. Holly didn't speak to me for a week; I never thought a cat could be so huffy. Holly herself a tabby with piercing amber eyes and is wonderful company provided she isn't ticked off at something. I must have the most temperamental cat ever. This is just my luck since Mimi gets a nice black tom who wouldn't hurt a fly. Actually, he's a bit of a wuss, but that's better than having your eyes ripped out by an angry moggy.

Relieved, I threw myself into my seat, only to receive a disapproving look from Sophie. Alex having long since gone and his place taken by Sophie's owl: Troy. Don't ask me why she called it that, I have no idea. Troy, too, was glaring at me.

"What?!" I burst out as the compartment fell silent. Sophie opened her mouth, eyes flashing.

"Jack! You spent all train journey with _them_! What about us? Are we not your friends?" Mimi cut in over Sophie, who looked miffed at her loss of rant time. "We like to talk to you as well, shockingly enough. And I, for one, do not appreciate your spending all your free time with those … those-"

"boys?" Comes the suggestion. Thanks Lily; spiffing job.

"Yes! Answer me those, Jack! Answer me those."

"Well Lily, if you could just sit near them, then I wouldn't have to divide my time between you-" but Mimi's face had gone the same colour as Lily's hair.

"It's not _my_ fault!! If he didn't insist on asking me out all the time-" this time it was Danny who was interrupted.

"Now Mimi, Jack, just _calm_ down." I took a deep breath and Lily did the same.

"I'm sorry Mi, but there _are_ two good reasons I spent the train journey with them: one, I have ditched them to come help one of you – and yes, James really was upset; and two, now I'm going to eat with you. So it all evens out. See?" I gave her a smile which she returned with a nod, signalling Mimi that the fight was now over:

"Okay so, chocolate, anyone?" As if she could ever stay on topic. Eh well, if you can't beat them join them. And take my word for it, you can never beat Mimi; she will out of sheer determination.

"Go on then, but I can't eat caramel."

"We all remember _that_ little incident." Danny seemed far too amused by that.

And the incident? Long story.

* * *

See? See? marauders-and-lily-i-love? **I posted it!!** Now bow down as I rule the world. To the rest of the readers (and MALIL, you had better read this or there'll be hell to pay), review? I begs of you. Or the next one 'cos that's the most recent... I'm not fussed, it's the theory of the thing... I make no sense, but still...


	3. stamps

* * *

So final chappie so far. I don't _really_ like this so far, but I can't seem to fix it. Advice would be lovely. I really don't want to work with such a big cast, but Hogwarts is such a big school. Fortunately, you already know the Marauders and Lily, but the amount of OC's is ridiculous. I like Jack though. I haven't really based her upon anyone, which is why I like her so much. But if you want to know her body type, think Keira Knightly but shorter and dresses more ... emo? If that's the way to describe it. Anyways, enjoy! (Me hopes.)

**Disclaimer:** Can't think of a euphimism right now, so don't own anything you recognise.

Harry Potter Quote-y Thing (roughly):

Minerva M: Did you tell Professor Umbridge Voldemort has Returned?

Harry P: Yes.

Minerva M: Did you yell at her?

Harry P: Yes Professor.

Minerva M: Have a biscuit Potter.

* * *

Avoiding the Marauders for Lily's sake, we find a carriage to ourselves: Me, Lily, Sophie, Mimi and Danny. In previous years and this one, I have never seen the thestrals that pull the flying carts taking us to Hogwarts. But Danny can; he saw someone – a child that lived on his street – get hit by a bus. He says he's sad about the boy – though Danny never found out the name, but he thinks the thestrals are magnificent. Personally, I look at those empty traces and shiver. If I can't see something then I don't like it. At all.

Climbing into the carriage, I curl up in one of the corners using my robe as a blanket. Light from the castle seeps through the windows, not once during the entire journey do we speak. All lost in our own little world.

The carriage clatters to a halt on the cobbles. Disembarking into the rumble of the crowd, we split up: Lily and Sophie spot some of their friends and go off to meet and greet. But we weave our way through until we reach the Great Hall. Seating ourselves near the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the teachers. The reason we head here every year, is that we have a habit of betting on who goes where. Possibly cruel but highly amusing.

As everyone sat down, the great oaken doors opened to reveal a cheery looking Professor Dumbledore, the Deputy Head and Transfiguration teacher. A rather odd man, Dumbledore is a tall, old, man with a cheery smile and a long silver beard. He's brilliant, but … quite batty. Following him is a straggly line of pasty first years. One of whom, is looking decidedly green.

Starting with 'Allen, Rachel' (**Ravenclaw!**), going through to 'Denby, Harvey' (**Gryffindor!**), 'Francis, Sam" (**Hufflepuff!**), 'Pepper, Nancy' (**Ravenclaw!**) right up to 'Wellam, Verity' (**Slytherin!**), I lost sixteen sickles to Danny – who is practically psychic, but won nearly all of it back from Mimi. So, all in all, a nice turn out. The fun is in the game. We got a good income this year, a good few newbies to bump up our numbers – and we beat Slytherin. Life is good at the moment.

However, my thoughts were interrupted when the Headmaster (Professor Quindon) stood t give his usual.

"Dear Students, new and old, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm sure _everyone_ here is looking forwards to a good year full of learning and intrigue. But I'm also positive you know all that. And as usual, I am to remind you" and here he looks pointedly at the Marauders, "that the Forbidden Forest is just that; forbidden, and dungbombs are not to be used in the corridors. For a full list of rules, see the caretaker's office.

"Now: the announcements. Our Caretakers Assistant is now permanent as Mr Goom has decided he needs a pair of fresh hands around the place. Also, please welcome Professor Elton. I'm sure you'll get on well. That is all, so please, eat up." As Quindon sat down, copious amounts of food that made the tables groan appeared and the chatter of several hundred students filled the hall.

Snitching the roast potatoes from a fifth year, I served myself and Danny, Mimi – oddball – doesn't _eat_ potatoes. So she just took chicken and peas and some bread to mop up her gravy.

"Do we know anything about the new DADA Prof.?" I directed my question at both friends.

"I do," Danny hurriedly swallowed him green beans (ick), "he trained to be an auror but took this offer up just after graduation."

"Really?" Mimi looked up in interest, "he's too cute to be an auror."

"Oh God Mimi, not again please." I slapped myself on the forehead as while Danny laughed. He may find it funny, but he doesn't take Care of Magical Creatures, and when Mimi is swooning over the professor, it is _very_ hard to concentrate. "look, promise me no non-stop commentaries this year? And if you do, we have Defence lessons with Danny so you can direct them at him, right?" Danny choked on a bean; I knew those things weren't good for you.

"hmm?" It appears that Mimi has not been listening.

"When you rhapsodise in Defence, direct it at Danny, Kay?"

"Yeah yeah, sure." She waved her hand dismissively and shifted to get a better view of the unfortunate Professor. Mind you, Mimi's DADA grades are about to go up. Rolling my eyes skywards, I give up and turn to Danny,

"So you still haven't told her you have the hots for her then?" Danny choked (he seems to be doing that frequently today), and looked up with wide eyes.

"You didn't!?" I shook my head causing him to regain _some_ of the colour in his cheeks, "oh thank God. And no, I haven't. She is right _there_ you know. Could you keep it down, or even better, shut up?"

"Cool it; she's too busy ogling Elton. When are you planning on telling her?" I reached out for the lamb chops only to have them disappear to be replaced by chocolate cake. Oh well, waste not want not.

"I _don't_. And neither do you, got it?" he stabbed viciously at his profiteroles. Poor pastry – it never hurt him.

"I still think you should. You might be surprised." And with that, I tucked into my apple crumble and custard.

"What do you know, Jack?" he voce full of resignation, he put down his fork and looked at me. I shook my head,

"Sworn to secrecy, sorry buddy, by numerous people. All of whom would probably rip my head off." He sighed and impaled a piece of profiterole.

"Look, Danny-boy, just _tell her_. You'll feel better. It's better to tell her and find out than sit there forever wondering! Just spit it out. You have to tell her, if not for your sake then mine. I have enough on my plate hooking up James and Lily without worrying about you and Mimi."

He just shakes his head at me, eyes sad.

Sighing, I change the subject.

"You gonna try out for quidditch this year?" he brightens,

"Yeah, definitely. I don't know why you won't; you'd make a great seeker."

"God Danny, we've had this argument a thousand times. I will not try because a) I don't have enough time – some of us have hobbies that _aren't_ quidditch, and b) people who play quidditch here often want to continue with it as a career, and I don't so it'd be unfair for me too push someone else out - provided I got in, which is unlikely since I only play quidditch once a year and that's in summer when I'm with you guys." I wag my fork at him, "and don't you say it's stupid depriving someone of a position, I happen to know that Keagen is a very good seeker _and_ heading for the Appleby Arrows. So don't even think about it. I have to spend enough time there waiting for you to finish anyway."

Unfortunately Danny didn't give up. He only goes on because Keagen dated Mimi so Danny hates his guts. They split up, but Danny still nurses a blinding hate.

The conversation continued until we reached the staircase in Gryffindor tower. Mimi has left her hat in the hall, only realising at the fat lady so I would meet her in the tower to be totally and utterly filled in on Elton's eye colour or whatever else had stolen her short attention span. Hopefully sleep will come quickly. I am going to eat with Lily tomorrow – I need some normal conversation.

xXxXx

My alarm clock went off at six thirty. This is because it takes me half an hour to wake up. for those of you who are interested in my hygiene habits; I shower in the evening every other day. Back on topic, I hit snooze. I know it's programmed to go off in ten minutes, but that's ten minutes more sleep, right?

So ten minutes later and a yell from Sophie about being woken at an ungodly hour – she's not a morning person – I switched off the alarm and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling desperately trying to un-blur my vision.

The thing about me is, I take a while to get up, but once I'm up, that's it. To get myself up, I stare at the ceiling for a while until I can see, before I eat a few handfuls of jelly beans and haul myself into uniform. The same as yesterday – Gryffindor tie loosely tied around my neck, I headed down to the common room to wait for Lily. Actually, I would even take the Marauders right now; I just want to eat _in peace_.

From my cosy position in one of the great, red armchairs, something caught my eye. Peter Pettigrew scurrying down the Boy's staircase, across the common room and out the Portrait Hole, eyes darting all the way. Interesting; I wonder how long this has been going on? First day and he's running. Come to think of it, the tail end of last year, I didn't see him at breakfast once. Little rat.

I was still wondering about this when Lily, Sophie and Mimi came down the staircase. The other two girls in our dorm – a bitch and a bimbo - were still asleep/applying make up. And thank God because the two of them twitter like canaries and make about as much sense as backward running taps.

This morning was working out well; Mimi wouldn't complain that I wasn't there to hear her morning twaddle and Sophie would swallow the gossip like it was going out of fashion. I grinned, much to the disgust of Lily who is _not_ a morning person – anything but. My happiness continued to the great Hall, as Lily and I walked in silence and Mimi and Sophie chattered about the finer point of hair dye (today's topic of discussion). If they turn to guys, so help me I will not be responsible for my actions.

Seating myself opposite the nattering duo and adjacent to Lily, I helped my self to cornflakes and sugar. Probably not nutritionally sound, but I could do with putting on a bit of weight – I don't look skeletal yet, but if I lose much more we'll be getting there. Damn you genetics. And my collar bone sticks out. Curses.

Happily feeding myself cereal, I compared mine and Lily's timetables. I was doing Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, DADA, Ancient runes and charms. I dropped potions as soon as I could – let's just say it's not my forte. Admittedly, my charmwork leaves something to be desired, but I enjoy it and Lily is (also) taking the course (thank **God**), along with Sophie, if my memory serves me. Lily's was almost exactly the same, except Potions instead of Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy instead of Ancient Runes. She wants to be a healer with St. Mungos. According to Dumbledore (our deputy head, head of house and Transfig. teacher) she had an excellent chance. Personally, I want to go into the field of either archaeology of Magical Creatures, or Care and Research. We are both taking Defence on advice from the Professor about certain Dark uprisings - better safe than sorry.

My musings were rudely interrupted when Sophie reached over and plucked the schedules from my hands without so much as a warning.

"I'm gonna need those back Soph." She waves her hand at me in dismissal, eyes trained on the two bits of paper in her hands.

"Ooh! Bad luck Lils, potions first thing with Snakeys! What a lovely lesson first thing on a Monday. Jack, me, you and Meems have Care of Magical creatures now. Why am I taking that again?" Rolling her eyes Mimi hurriedly swallowed her toast.

"Because it's an easy E and reasonable O, your boyfriend coughyouwishcough is taking Care and because you like the Unicorns."

"Oh _yeah_. I forgot about that." I rolled my eyes, brushing crumbs off my robes. My usual breakfast consists of a small ball of cereal – normally cheerios - and one slice of toast and jam. Today, my flavour of choice is blackcurrant; there is something oddly cheering about large amounts sugar and berries. But once finished, I just have to sit there, commonly drinking orange juice.

My one diva attribute; I must have orange juice (_with_ bits) every morning without fail.

I was reflecting on my eating habits when a letter falls on my head. Bloody owls. Bloody post. Why am I getting post on the first day of term? I have muggle parents so that's out, though my older brother is a possibility (he graduated two years ago, and went off to Australia to research griffins), but unlikely, since I got a letter from him just two days ago, and they can't be that frequent because of the distance.

I felt myself get up and walk off with the girls and Danny who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He has potions with Lily now, but he spends as much time as possible with Mimi.

As I walked, chatter floating over my head, I examined the letter. Not normal wizard post. An envelope similar to that which you'd find in any modern post office; it was off white, with lick-seal and a first class stamp. You don't have stamps on wizard post.

It's for this reason why I'm hesitating. I'd have usually opened it by now. But it was just so _weird_.

I probably wont update unless I get some interest. And yes, this will most likely turn into a romance fic. With whom - even I don't know. I _planned_ for Sirius. With, whom? No idea. Will it definately be Sirius? No idea. I just write the damn thing.

As I said, if you want more, then you gotta tell me, otherwise I'll just focus on SS.


End file.
